Maximum Ride One Shots
by Mr.Oaky
Summary: Some small One shots.
1. Names

**This is in honor of my all time fav. Mag. Called **_**Muse**_**. The Idea for this one-shot comes from ****Fangalicous08****.**

**PRETEND THAT THERES A LINE HERE**

Max POV

As I walk into the living room I see that the flock is gathered around the TV watching the last episode of Survivor. _How can they like that show, I mean we would definitely win If we did that show. _The TV goes on "And the winner of Survivor China is…" but then the TV goes black and the message pops up "WE INTERUPT THIS PROGRAM TO BRING YOU BREAKING NEWS. A TORNADO WARNIG WILL BE IN AFFECT UNTILL FURTHER NOTICE." As if the weather was listening the whole house goes black. "Aww man now well never know who won" Nudge whined. "How can you guys watch that show, I mean its not that cool once you've experienced that stuff" They all Just stared at me… I think…. "I'll go get some candles" And I walked away.

Fang POV

When Max brought back the candles I said "I know, lets name our muses."

"our WHAT?!" they all said.

"You know the inspiration givers…"

"Oh I get it " Angel said

"Mines Bob" Iggy shouted

"Mines Fred" I shouted

"How original guys, Mines…. Alex" Max said

"Mines Tammy" Angel said, and then added "what is yours Nudge?"

"Mines Francesca" Nudge said

"What kind of name is that?" Gazzy said

"A cool one" Angel shot back.

"Agreed" Max said

"Now we write a story about them"

And the night wore on and on

**PRETEND THAT THERES A LINE HERE**

I know that this wasn't a very good story, but I was bored.

Read and Review Plz!!!!!


	2. Googlewhack

**Googlewhack is where you google a random word and hope for only one result. My high is 10 hits. Try it**

**Chester is my Muse by the way.**

PRETEND THERES A LINE HERE

Max POV

"ohh ohh try potherestime" Iggy shouted

"No matches"

"Try IJK"

"That's 2,010,000 hits"

"Aww man"

"my turn" I yelled

"How about Youstink .com?"

"That's the record with only 47,800 hits."  
"Nudge try to beat that one"

"ok how about chosenfinedining .com?"

"wow only 3 hits!"

"Aww man guys I just read it can only be 2 words"

"Fine how about toieltpaper hair?" Chester said.

"Aww man that's 4 results"

"Oops I spelt that wrong"

"live knokels"

"563 results"

"oh yeah by the way Chester I don't think they have to be real words"

"gongo readaya" then

"OMG its only 2 hits "

"try aemuteur bells, spelt the way you press the keys"

"again only 2, chester have you done this before?"

"nope, but its fun."

"eidest sdgfsd sounds good, even though its not a real word."

"….. ITS ONLY 1!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"……………."

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

**I'M not kidding, but I came up with that one my self. Eidest is like a street or something like that. I typedin random letter, not expecting a site, and bam It was only 1!!! **

**R and R plz, with your googlewhack stories.**

**Can ****YOU**** find "the one"?**


	3. Risk

Max POV

"Fang want to play Risk?" I asked

"Sure" He replied calmly

" Ohh Ohh I wanna play!" Nudge screamed

"Ok, but I call Green"

"I call black" Fang said

"I call pink" Nudge said

"Its Red" Fang muttered

"Pink!"

"Red!"  
"PINK!"

"RED!"

"ITS MAGENTA!!!!" I yelled at them. They both just stared at me like I was stupid.

"Ok first you start out with 30 of those little men. Put those men on the countries that are on your cards I just handed out." I instructed

"These guys?" Nudge questioned

"Those guys" I answered

"You can put more than one guy on each of your countries, but remember…."

"Aww look at the horses! They're so cute!!!!!" Nudge exclaimed

"You can only have 30 men total" I continued, ignoring Nudge's comment.

In the middle of the game Total came over and totally knocked Asia's troops off.

"TOTAL!!!!" we all yelled. I stared at him murderously until he moved over where the game board wasn't.

"Sorry" He muttered.

In the end Nudge had both Americas except for Greenland which Fang kept heavily guarded. Asia was a mix with mainly my pieces which were knocking Nudge off one by one (Nudge by the way was killing Fang's troops at the same rate I was killing her troops.). I also had Australia, and all the rest of the spaces were Fang's.

**PRETEND THAT THERE IS A LINE HERE**

**I played this game on the 4****th**** of July with my friends. I didn't completely lose though; I still had 12 men and 3 places left.**

**R&R please!!!**


End file.
